Those Three Words
by Emmers224
Summary: What if you were beaten and held at gun point but were allowed one phone call? Who would you call? What would you say if you were only allowed to speak 3 words? What would you say?
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: okay this is a short story that might take up to one or two chapters… I'm not sure depends on how much I'll get done today. But yeah it was bothering me to be written one day while I was laying in bed with nothing to think about. I just wanted you all to know I have not given up on _Out of the dark and into the light _I'm simply taking a break from it. Don't worry to those who actually like it. Another chapter will soon be up, but in the mean time please read and review!_**

_What would you say if you were held at gun point, your life was threatened but you were allowed to call one person. Any one person. Who would you call and what would you say? What if you were only allowed to say three words? What would you say then? What would you say?_

They had cornered him down an alley way off of Walsh Street. Seven of them. Black ski masked men smelling strongly of alcohol and waving smoking cigarettes airily as they casually circled him, cutting off all escape routes. They laughed maliciously as he stumbled back in panic, smacking into the cold brick wall of the abandoned apartment complex.

His stomach clenched fearfully as his heart thudded painfully against his rib cage. He nervously shoved his hands into the pouch of his hoody in a desperate attempt to hide his quivering fingers from the cold calculating eyes of his soon to be attackers. Unfortunately his fear didn't go unnoticed.

The broadest of the faceless men flicked ashes at him. Zack shrank away, pressing his spine firmly against the brick, seeking to disappear.

"Look at him shake," the man sneered, taking a long drag on his cigarette.

"Ah, we wouldn't hurt such a pretty thing like you-much," said a smaller, twitchy man.

Zack's eyes flicked to the man's and was instantly stricken with an intense ominous feeling when he saw how those hungry eyes roved approvingly over Zack's small frame. He slowly inched away from the violating gaze but was shoved roughly at the twitchy man by hands from behind.

"You'll have your fun Frank," laughed another man.

The man holding Zack-Frank- reached out a grubby hand and stroked Zack's smooth blond hair. Zack cringed and tried to lunge loose but Frank wrenched his wrist behind his back, bringing Zack to his knees. He cried out pathetically as the bones in his wrist popped and cracked threatening as Frank twisted harder.

"That's right my pretty," the sick man crooned in Zack's ear.

"Let go of me!" Zack screamed desperately, trying to scramble loose but the pervert held fast.

He was shaking all over for he knew there was no escaping. Tears of impending doom and frustration fell down his cheeks as he was dragged to a rusted, mud splattered truck. The men laughed their hyena cackles as he kicked out crazily, digging his heels into the grime caked pavement, seeking to slow their progress.

"Help! Help! HELP!" His cries turned to whimpers as they laughed mockingly at him.

Zack's mind frantically raced as he searched every nook and cranny of his brain for ways to get out of this situation but he came up empty every time. He was as good as a goner.

_Kiss your life good bye, Zackey-Boy. This is what you get for not paying attention in those emergency drills they held at school. This is what you get. _

"Somebody help me…" he whispered as the warm breeze blew gently against his tear streaked cheeks, bluntly denying that a teenage boy's innocence was about to be stolen on such a beautiful, peaceful summer night.

_A/N: Yeah didn't get much done tonight but don't you worry! There is more to come!_

_Review! Review! REVIEW! Please?!_


	2. His Last Words

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the cruel men in this fic.**

---------------------------Two Hours later--------------------------------

Zack lay curled up in a tight quivering ball upon the cold dew encrusted grass. The sounds of a river near by were his only sounds of comfort. Nature was the only sane thing that he could grasp at the moment. For now nature was his friend. It had not harmed him physically or mentally like his own kind had. Man kind had betrayed him. Deceived him into thinking that there was no evil out there in this world he and fellow human beings call home. How naïve he was…or at least had been. He knew better now that the filthy unmerciful men had showed him the cruelest side of man kind.

A whimper escaped though the blood stained cloth that had been tied tightly around his mouth, gagging him. Blood seeped out through the corner of his mouth where the cloth had rubbed him raw. His lashes matted with hot tears as they flowed abundantly down the freckled bridge of his nose.

There was no way out of this. He knew they were going to kill him but he hadn't expected them to go any further than they had tonight. The moment he was forced to strip down to his boxers he knew. He knew.

They beat him within an inch of unconsciousness and then raped him unspeakably then backed off for another drink, another smoke. Now here he lay broken and bruised waiting to welcome the cold lips of death where perhaps he would be welcome.

Zack shuddered remembering Frank's oily voice in his ear as he stroked a dirty finger down the frightened fifteen year olds cheek.

"Such a pretty mouth. Such a pretty, pretty face. Such a pretty boy,"

Zack brought his bound hands up to his face and covered his eyes.

"Oh, God!" he moaned.

_How could this have happened to me? Why?!_

Sobs racked his body and a unearthly wail tore his throat.

"Shut up you!" a dirt clad was heaved in his direction as his cries became more hysterical. He flinched as flecks of dried mud stung his bare bruised back. He hastened to obey, knowing the men could do much worse than they had already done.

He forced himself to concentrate on the gurgling river as it bubbled over the smooth rocks. He could just barely see the murky brown water out of the corner of his eye.

Slowly it dawned on him. There was only one river that he knew of and it was on the bad side of Boston where the crack dealers resided. It had even earned the name Crack River because of the dope dealers who haunted its shores.

Before Zack could further think of where on the river he might be a hated already familiar hand jerked him into a sitting position and ripped the gag out of his mouth. He took the opportunity to spit out the blood that had collected on his tongue that he refused to swallow. For some reason his abductors chortled in amusement at his actions-but then again they _were_ drunk. Everything was amusing when alcohol was flowing through your veins.

Zack froze in place as the cold barrel of a gun was dug into his jugular. The metallic click told him that it was loaded and ready. He scarcely breathed as Samuel's -the big man's- smirking face came into his field of vision. He watched with wide apprehensive eyes as the man fished in his torn jean pockets, searching for something Zack was afraid to see. He sagged slightly when he saw that it was a scarred cell phone. He looked at it curiously, not quite sure what to think.

It was unusually silent as the men all focused their attention on their ring leader. Maybe Zack was imagining it but he thought he detected sympathy in their eyes. This couldn't be good. His heart drummed an unsteady beat in his chest as the pistol was pressed even deeper into his neck.

"Okay, here's the deal. Since we boys are so kind hearted," he paused as the silence was broken by numerous snorts. "Were going to allow you one phone call to call any one you want. You can say anything you want but here's the catch," Samuel grinned maliciously, revealing yellow stained teeth.

"You can only say three words. You exceed that limit we'll shoot you in the neck and let you suffer a painful death as you choke and sputter on your own blood. You play by the rules and your death will be quick and merciless. Either way your going to die. It's a lose-lose situation," Samuel snapped open the cell phone and waited expectantly for Zack to give a number but he hesitated.

"Wha-what if I choose not to call anyone?" Zack's voice rasped and trembled threatening to crack as he fought for control over his fear ridden thoughts.

Samuel's grin faded.

"We'll shoot you till your dead," he said ominously without cracking a smile.

Zack swallowed bile as a tremor ran through him.

"Well?" Samuel's finger poised over the portable phone.

Zack's thought turned frantic as he thought about all the people he knew. Lots of course. He wasn't unpopular at school. He had friends. There were probably even a few who could have helped him stall but how do you communicate that you were in serious trouble and needed help using only three words? It wasn't worth the chance. He didn't want to die but if now was his time then let it be quick and painless.

His conscience finally settled on one person who he needed forgiveness from. Somebody who he had hurt unintentionally some months previously. They hadn't spoken since. He had to set things straight now or he would die with a guilty heart.

Zack swiftly gave the Samuel his twins cell phone number (didn't want to take the risk of getting a hold of his mother if he called their suite. He was only allotted one call) and didn't move as the phone was pressed to his ear and he listened to the dial tone drone on.

_Please pick up. Please pick up!_

Three rings. Five rings-.

"Hello?"

Zack could have sobbed with relief but was afraid even the smallest sound would count as a used up word. He stumbled to say something but how do you tell someone you love that you were going to die and that your sorry? He couldn't do it. Couldn't think of a thing to say.

"Hurry up you!" Samuel growled, sharply jabbing him with the gun.

Zack yelped in fear and pain. Tears streamed down his face and he choked on them while repressing a sob.

"Zack? Zack, is that you? Zack?!" Cody's voice sounded panicked as he shouted for a response.

"Zack, this better not be a joke, cause if it is it's not funny!"

Zack whimpered slightly as he opened his mouth to speak to his twin one last time; to say his last and probably the three most important words that he would ever say to his brother.

"Zack, please! Are you alright? Hello-?" Cody's voice broke off as Zack finally spoke.

"Sorry. Love you,"

**Well should I continue? Please Review and give me your opinions!**

**Yeah, I worked on this for two days so show some appreciation.**


	3. Final Good Bye

**A/N: This song on here is by Hinder, Shoulda. This is the song that inspired me to write this short story. But yeah, I kind of fixed the song so it fits this chapter. Hope ya like!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Before you hung up the phone all I could hear_

_Was the dial tone ring in my ear_

_If I could go back in time_

_To hear those three words_

_I shoulda woulda coulda said I'd forgiven you_

_You cant be saved if you cant be found_

_They hung up and left you for dead on the ground_

_I didn't even say good bye…_

Cody clutched the cell phone to his ear, desperate to hear anything else but the cursed dial tone. His heart was pounding beyond normalcy and he choked on air.

"Zack?" he whispered to the muggy air inside the suite. His shaking fingers dropped his cell phone and it fell, snapping shut once it landed on the plush carpet. He didn't even bend to retrieve it. Just stood there in a daze, not fully understanding why he suddenly felt so empty inside. Like a gapping hole had just been carved out of his heart, extracting something that was irreplaceable to him.

Tears pricked at his eyes as the weight of realization dawned on him. He didn't need anyone to tell him that his brother was dead. He just knew. _He just knew. _From the painful feeling of desertion to the emptiness that left him feeling hollow and incomplete. He knew.

_Now that your gone I'm wasting away_

_Life has been siphoned right out of my veins_

_If I could go back in time_

_I'd trade my life for yours_

_Shoulda woulda coulda said I'd die for you _

"I forgive you Zack. I forgive you…" Cody cried as he crumpled to the floor looking like glass that had shattered into a million pieces. Regret churned in his stomach when he thought of the past two months he had wasted with Zack, ignoring his pleas for forgiveness and only speaking to him once and that had only been last week, to say "I hate you now leave me ALONE!"

"I don't hate you. I don't hate you, Zack. I don't," he sobbed as memories flooded his already overwhelmed mind.

Flashback

Cody looked up sharply from the book he was reading as the door to the Martin suite was slowly opened.

It was past midnight and Carey was still performing in the ballroom. Cody was waiting up but it wasn't for her. He knew she would be late. No, he was waiting for Zack to get home. He had left hours ago, promising to be home before ten and it was now 1:18 in the morning.

Cody would never admit it but he was worried. Zack had never been out so late before and so much could have happened. He could have gotten ran over or kidnapped or something. The city was a dangerous place to be at night and Zack wasn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed.

"Where have you been?" Cody demanded, snapping his book shut (after marking his page) as his twin staggered through the doorway.

Zack snorted and clutched the door frame for support.

"I was at a party, _mom_," he said mockingly, rolling his eyes.

Cody frowned as he stood up, eyeing his brother suspiciously. Zack reeked of alcohol and his clothes hung crookedly off his short frame.

"Zack, have you been drinking?"

"Psh, nah man," Zack pretend to scoff as he attempted to close the space between himself and the couch. He swayed alarmingly after two steps and his knees buckled. Cody instinctively lurched forward and awkwardly caught Zack by the shoulders before he hit the floor.

"Cody, I didn't know you could be so flexible," Zack laughed, breathing in his face.

Cody dropped Zack in disgust at the strong smell of booze on his brother's breath. Zack flopped heavily to the floor and snorted with laughter as he looked dazedly up at the shocked look on Cody's face.

"You lie! Your drunk!" Cody's jaw dropped.

Zack averted his eyes from his brothers and rolled onto his stomach and attempted to push himself off the floor. After a few moments of quaking elbows and knees he managed to rise and stand to his full height. The laughter was gone from his face as he got in Cody's face. Cody's use of the word 'drunk' to describe Zack's condition seemed to have irked him a bit.

"I am _not_ drunk," he snarled defensively.

It was Cody's turn to smirk.

"Oh, I'm sure," he remarked sarcastically.

A glint of anger sparked in Zack's eyes as he tried to look down his nose at Cody who was just as tall as he. Cody grinned in triumph as he saw how it ruffled Zack's feathers. Without warning Zack lashed out furiously and punched Cody square in the jaw. Cody staggered in shock clutching the side of his face in pain. He tenderly touched the rising the knot that was beginning to form.

With wide disbelieving eyes he backed away from Zack who had sunk to the floor, stunned at what he had just done. Zack was staring at his tightly clenched fist and at the reddened knuckles in utter shock. He looked up at Cody, tears glistening in his eyes. Their identical eyes locked for a moment before Zack broke away, too ashamed.

Cody could feel tears welling up behind his eyes as he took several more steps back, widening the physical and mental chasm between them. His heart was pounding in his ears as he reached the bathroom door. Zack had never hit him before. _Never._ As twins they had never resorted to violence towards each other no matter pissed off they got with one another. It was almost an unspoken rule between the two. And now Zack had broken it. Zack had thrown the first punch. Zack had struck Cody.

He reached for the door handle behind his back while keeping his eyes fixed on Zack kneeling on the floor. Zack looked up at the sound of the door opening and Cody was startled to see rivers of tears streaming down his cheeks.

"…Cody…," he choked reaching out a hand, silently begging for forgiveness. Cody wordlessly shook his head and turned his back on him, quietly closing the door behind himself, shutting out his brother's pleas and shutting out his brother for two long months, not knowing it would be the last time he would ever speak to his brother.

End of Flashback 

Epilogue 

Snow fell thickly from the heavy gray clouds, coating the young man's blond hair as he knelt in the middle of a cemetery at the foot of a marble headstone. He stretched out a gloved hand and brushed snow off the gravestone's face. Silent tears splashed onto the grave markers sleek surface, falling from the young man's blue green eyes as he gently sat a red, vivacious rose onto the snow at the foot of his brother's headstone. He clenched his eyes shut, letting his last tear fall onto the rose.

Slowly, reluctantly he rose to his feet, brushing snow off the knees of his black pants as he bid his brother a last good bye. Behind him a car honked for his attention. He turned and waved in acknowledgment, smiling a little as he saw his fiancé blow a kiss at him as she patiently waited for him in the warmth of the passenger side seat. She knew how it important it was for him to say his good byes to his deceased twin as he took the next step in this wonderful adventure we call life, by moving to England with her where they would be wed and could live out their life together in the lush country side.

"Good bye, Zack. Love you too," the young man whispered as he bent, touching the headstone one last time. Then with a heavy heart he left the cemetery, weaving between grave markers and side stepping snow drifts as he carefully made his way to his future, leaving his past behind, temporarily.

**THE END.**

**Well, how was it? Was that a fitting ending? Please review and give me your thoughts!**


	4. An authors thanx to her reviewers!

-1**This page is a word of thanks to all those who have reviewed faithfully. I meant to thank all the people at the end of _Those Three Words_ but I kinda forgot…sorry!**

**So hear it is.**

**LykoDragon**

**Sprouse-Fan**

**Cowgirl4Christ**

**Skylar B.**

**SillverMedal**

**Audio Pineapple**

**Thanks It was much appreciated!**


End file.
